Miracles May Happen
by AngelYuna
Summary: Red XIII and Aeris! ^^ [Welcome to the world of me! I bet your thinking…Oh My God! That Sicko-Pervert! How could she write a “lemon” with Aeris and Red XIII!??! [insert a heart attack here] ^^; Well…truth is, that is gro-oss but I changed it alot!


[Miracles May Happen]  
  
***Welcome to the world of me! I bet your thinking…Oh My God! That Sicko- Pervert! How could she write a "lemon" with Aeris and Red XIII!??! [insert a heart attack here] ^^; Well…truth is, that is gro-oss, but I decided that Aeris (Aerith) and Red got along so~o well and they *would* be a cyute couple if they were *both* human! [little light-bulb went off here] ^^ Well what *if* Red became a human for a little while, you know? It'd be sweet! [takes out her Frying Pan of Justice] I have a group of two of my closest friends helping me write the more…uh…intimate details, so it is going to be in the BEST taste I can make it! With nice words, and nothing *too* …well…dirty! ^^ I hope you enjoy my little story!!!!***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Final Fantasy, so please don't sue me! (I'm broke!)  
  
Another Wonderful Little Thingie/Side-Note: The Characters are a little out of character; I needed to do this so I could have them express the "mood" of what is going on! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wind blew against the fragile porthole leading to the area where the young Ancient maiden slept. Long tresses of coffee-colored hair brushed freely against her pale skin, as she slowly opened her sleepy jade-colored eyes, to peek from underneath the bulky coverlets. Her eyes fixed themselves at the small glass window, she gazed outside at the beauty of her surroundings, mountainous cliffs towered over the simple town, Aeris couldn't help but appreciate the elegance of the worn stones, each one looked like it had been painted by the gods. Every pebble colored to match the setting sun. A long awaited peaceful feelings swept across her; as she was able to curl into the heavy blankets, which engulfed her slender frame. Hours seemed to have passed before she was awoken once again by the screaming of terrifying thunder. Her room was illuminated with the color of the sun, an intense gold, as her ebony irises constricted against the sudden burst of light.  
  
She gasped aloud and gathered her blankets to her chest. Subsequently, to her discomfort, the small window overlooking the gorge below forced itself open, the small latches flying at her. Things seemed to be going dim…was she hit? How could she have been? She couldn't remember. How long had passed? She had no idea what happened then suddenly, as if out of nowhere a man appeared, he was…handsome…Had she screamed? Could it be Cloud? No, it wasn't him, for this man's hair…it was long, bound in a braid, the color of…of…the painted ravine cliffs, a striking auburn. He was much darker than Cloud, Vincent, of even Cid; yet, his coloring was still lighter than that on Barret's. Yet, oddly enough, he seemed so familiar…as if they had met before. [How could I let a little storm…frighten me so…but the wind, it was…so unusual…how strange] She gradually raised herself from her cot and placed her tiny feet on the wooden planks beneath her. She rose to her feet and carefully walked over to the figure that was trying his absolute best to use his shaky hands to tend to the shattered glass.  
  
Aeris slowly approached him; she had yet no idea who he was, or why he was in her chambers! What if he came to attack her! This thought made her draw back. [But…if that were why he came, wouldn't he have done so already?] She shrugged off the tingling feeling and took another step towards him, and with each step she began to grow braver.  
  
"Who…?" Aeris choked on the soft-spoken word. Her eyes drifted to the floor and she narrowed her eyes and grabbed her sugar pink nightgown. "Who are you!?" Her voice was carried away as a gust of air swept away her words.  
  
"Stay back…" His voice was deep, regal and at the same time, startling…and…almost…gentle. She knew she had heard it before. "You'll hurt yourself, shreds of glass…" His shadowed hand drifted to the area just before her, which was dusted with pieces of glass, clear and pure.  
  
Aeris nearly fell back as his words struck her, she knew him! [RED XIII!] She gasped aloud.  
  
His shadow-covered face looked at her with saddened, yet proud eyes. "Y-You should go back to sleep, Aeris" His voice was kind, only it seemed to beckon to her, she thought it would be best to do as he said but instead she grabbed a box of matches which only a few paces away, sitting plainly on her nightstand.  
  
"T-tell me who…who you are!" Her voice had begun to shake with fear as she tried to light a single match, in hopes of sparking up her small lantern.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself, she had no idea whatsoever what to make of his gesture, but unknowing of what would be to come, she cautiously moved the small lantern in front of her, her eyes studied him. He was clad only in loose cotton pants, which gathered into a rope around each his ankles.  
  
Her shaking hand slowly moved the dull light to his upper body. It was then…yes, at that moment, the light crashed to the ground, as she fell to her knees. The light had discovered a simple scar, a black brand burnt into his shoulder, a plain number in roman numerals, …XIII…!  
  
Bottle green eyes filling with tears from mixed emotions, Aeris Gainsborough, Ancient, the last of her kind, cried for the first time. Unknown tears…silent tears. She had always wished that perhaps…just perhaps…Red XIII might become a human…she knew it was a cruel thing to wish…but, then why had she wished upon every shooting star that it might?  
  
"Don't cry Aeris" He knelt beside her, and gently nuzzled his tan skin against her cheek, as he always did when she was sad or worried.  
  
She couldn't stop her tears; she threw her arms around his neck, his long braid with two hawk feathers, that hung over his chest, pressed against her own. He was real…he was no longer a cat…he was real, a real human being, as real as Cloud, as real as…Zack…  
  
"Oh, Red XIII!" She tried to choke back tears, his chocolate eyes looked at her surprised. He…never had felt this feeling before. It was…something, deep inside his stomach, and it flowed freely throughout his body. His Grandfather had spoken of it several times but he never fully understood its meaning. Grandfather had called it love. He hesitantly wrapped his slightly built arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Don't go…stay like this…please." She begged him as he placed his hand tenderly to her cheek.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Flashback To Earlier That Evening-  
  
-Antiquity-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aeris dangled her legs off the side of the inn, no one could find her here, and it was because of this, she loved it so. She was free to wish and dream, without feeling embarrassed, it was the only reason she was so strong. This was her escape from her own fears. Here she could try to listen to the planet. She would sit here at night, staring at the moon, but little did she know, that on top of his Grandfather's observatory a young breed of lions sat staring at the same moon.  
  
"I wish…" she whispered  
  
"I wish…she could be mine"  
  
"…He could be mine"  
  
"Across the time and barrier's of human kind, I wish I could…"  
  
"Across the limits of the universe…even though…the boundaries of our kind, I wish there was a way…to make him mine…"  
  
"…Make her mine"  
  
That night, the moon seemed more dazzling; it gleamed with its aura of purest white.  
  
"How…beautiful…" she murmured to herself. "I wonder if Tifa and Cloud are also watching this together!" …At first she smiled at the thought, then it turned into a melancholy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hugged her knees close and thought to herself as she watched the moon in a daze, "I want to find…someone who will love me, and will…take care of me, and rush to me when there is danger…" Her thoughts were at first filled of Zack…but for some reason, even though, at one time, she cared for him deeply, she…no longer loved him, not anymore. And as though her heart was finally set free, she stretched and with a newfound perkiness, skipped down the stairs leading to the everlasting fire of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
She hugged everyone softly goodnight, (much to Vincent and Cid's un- liking) and decided it was due time for her to retire to her peacefu- well…more homey, room. She slipped into her only change of clothes she brought with her, a simple knee-length, light summer dress made of sugar pink colored fabric, the color of summer roses. Crawling into her bed, it didn't take long before she made a wish upon a star and drifted into a serene slumber.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Red XIII sighed deeply as he looked up at the starry sky. He was a proud warrior, the protector of Cosmo Canyon, he also knew he wasn't mortal, yet he why was he feeling mortal feelings, dreaming mortal dreams, and harboring mortal thoughts of love.  
  
He longed for the chance to be human, if only for a night, just so he might be able to hold her in his arms, and confess to her his true feelings. To tell her what his heart longed to speak. Those simple words…[I love you]  
  
He closed his deep amber eyes and let out a soft roar. He cursed the moon and all the bonds of life. Why? Why was he chosen, why was he the one chosen to be his father's son. Was it fate or hell that cast him into his roll of the protector of Cosmo Canyon? After all he was Nanaki, yet in spite of his ancestry and majestic status, he detested himself. Nanaki's heart longed to become a human, to be like Cloud. He gazed up at the silvery moon, which spited him so and growled softy in protest. [If only it was possible to be with her for all time, but not as a beast, but as a real human.  
  
  
  
…  
  
["…For who could ever learn to love a beast?"]  
  
…  
  
Those words haunted his thoughts, and invaded his dreams, he had no idea why, but his scar burned like the fires of hell. It agonized him until he was at the point of misery, and then with one last glance at the astral moon, his tawny eyes blurred and he collapsed on top of the observatory roof. Nanaki had no idea how long he had slept for, but he had awoken only to be greeted by immense discomfort. His entire body ached and felt as though it had been warped by something beyond this world.  
  
"Father…" He moaned and nuzzled the area where his grand paw should have been; only, in its place was a slender hand, which flinched slightly when it was brushed against.  
  
"WHAT!?" His roar shook the dwelling as he jumped to his feet crouching on his hands and knees in an awkward position. His arms, legs and body were no longer dressed in his silky ginger colored fur, but tanned human skin. He struggled against gravity to rise to his new feet, but alas, to his dismay he found himself falling through the sky before he landed harshly on the soil outside his grandfather's door.  
  
He let out a groan of pain before he clutched his shoulder, which seemed to be smoldering. He clenched his teeth as fire engulfed his arm, causing him to cry out in torture. As quickly as the pain invited it-self, it departed, leaving behind the letters he thought had left his "mortal" body.  
  
…VIII…  
  
He gasped loudly as he resumed his tries of maintaining his balance. He had never even thought about how hard it would be to try to stand on human legs. His long hair bound in a braid blew furiously against his bare chest as he used his hands and nails to claw into the side of the large house, he had to learn to stand on his own.  
  
"Aeris…" He crept down the stairs. Nanaki had no idea why he was sneaking by the other's rooms, it may have been he didn't want to be seen, or perhaps, he thought he might have scared them. Trudging down the corridors he was welcomed by an upper-body mirror, he looked at his reflection with calm astonishment. [Would anyone even recognize me?] His fingers traced the scar, which adorned his worried face. He could barely believe his eyes as he touched his hand to his replicated counterpart. He looked up at the ceiling and almost had to fight to stop from laughing. The gods must have been smiling at him tonight…he could now do as he dreamed to once do! He…could…see her, as he wished he could be…  
  
"Aeris…please don't run from my touch…" He whispered silently to himself as he approached the entrance that would allow him to fulfill his dreams, now all he had to do…was enter… The heavy, timber door creaked softly as he unbolted and opened the feeble door handle.  
  
There she was…the only person he had ever loved. Aeris…she was sleeping, cloaked in moonlight. Her normally bound hair lay without restraint around her, each golden-brown strand glittering in the starlight.  
  
He walked to her hesitantly; afraid he might frighten her if she might awaken from her slumber. His eyes drifted over her innocently, she was the embodiment of loveliness… [Aeris…I love you, I always have…I was just afraid to tell you] he ran thoughts similar to these over and over in his mind, trying to rehearse before he would wake her. He paced in front of her window until the sky turned black and the wind began to howl its distress. Thunder began to clap and there he was, standing in this woman's room, waiting to confess his love, with the elements warned against it. [Red…what are you doing…I should leave, this isn't right, I…should forget this entire thing and go back to my own room!] He yelled to himself.  
  
.:CLAP:.  
  
A golden blaze of fiery hatred filled the chamber with a flash of light. It was then, at that moment, he turned around to see the Ancient Maiden looking at his shadowy figure with petrified eyes.  
  
The wind blew at them harshly and when he looked behind him to see the small window banging against the walls, it flew of its hinges, and possessed by the wind, flew directly at his young maiden. Unknowingly he threw himself on top of her, shielding her from the broken shreds. She fell against him, it was strange, her face lay on his shoulder, her breathing was quiet and shallow, she wasn't hurt, but she had seemed to faint from the excitement. His face began to feel warm, and he knew he was blushing. He carefully laid her upon the bed. Afraid that she may be hurt despite his actions previously he stayed beside her bed until he grew tired from his own weariness. Nanaki (Red XIII) stretched his cat-like human features and shifted his curious eyes around her room, unveiled by the moonlight and much to his surprise, sat the shards of glass, which he had forgotten to clean. Realizing his maiden might harm herself if she went to the window, he quickly began clearing the glass pieces from the cold floor. When he had gathered a handful, he would turn to the window and brush it into the air. He turned around slowly, growing accustomed to the silence and dreariness of Aeris' quarters. The storm of air had finally retreated but the thunder and lightning stayed behind to resume its battle in the sky, he knelt down again to clean up the rest of the glass when his eyes were met by hers. She had awoken…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Return To That Same Evening-  
  
-Present-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
["Don't go…stay like this…please." She begged him as he placed his hand tenderly to her cheek.]  
  
"Aeris I love you!" He was surprised at his own bluntness, she buried her soft face into his shoulder, he could feel her warm tears against his own skin, and then slowly she backed away and smiled at him. Her smile was pure and with a simple gesture she had brought all her hair over one shoulder, looking at him shyly, curling a strand of hair around her finger and blushing, she responded to him.  
  
"Nanaki…I-I Lo-" Her angelic voice was cut off by the feeling of his lips gently pressed against her own. Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt him drawing her closer. Her thoughts told her to pull back, and push him away, but her heart said otherwise, and she found herself returning his kiss. She turned her face to the side timidly as he laid his hand upon the side of her face and gently caressed her rosy cheek.  
  
He became worried that he may of moved to fast when his maiden pulled away from him and slowly moved to the open window. Her hair blew behind her and the light of the moon cast an angel-like aura around her body. Her slim hand gathered a small bunch of her brown tresses as she gazed out the window. [Would the planet even answer a question like this?] Two arms reached from behind the small woman and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His sudden movement had caught her off guard and in a state of confusion she tripped, falling backwards, she tried to turn around, but their legs entwined neither of them were able to regain balance and intertwined they tumbled to the floor beneath them.  
  
She pressed her hands to her chest to create some distance between him, and suddenly feeling bad she scurried to get off him. She was sure she had made quite bit of noise and hoped the others hadn't waken. A warm feeling flowed through her as his hand pressed itself to the back of her neck and drew her into a tender kiss. [I-I…this isn't right! Aeris…you have to stop…do-n't… ] She surprised herself greatly when she pressed closer to him and returned his kiss softly. Their passions beginning to grow he carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her to the petite bed in which she had been sleeping in only minutes earlier.  
  
He looked at her with nervous eyes and waited for her protest to what was going to happen…she said nothing, but only gazed up at him with the very same nervous expression…  
  
"I love you…Aeris"  
  
"Nanaki…I love you!" their voices joined together in an innocent symphony as they joined in another kiss, anxious of what was next to happen.  
  
[THE VERY NEXT MORNING]  
  
[COUGH COUGH HACK HACK COUGH COUGH HACK]  
  
  
  
^^() I plan on writing the *cough* details later but for know, do enjoy the Pg-13 version! [drinks another pot of highly caffinated coffee and yawns] So…sleepy…^-^ It only took two days to write! 


End file.
